Secrets In The Shadows
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Katniss has always been different. She is a vampire after all. When she goes back to school to protect her family of vampires she meets Peeta Mellark who is suspicious of her. She slowly falls for Peeta but doesn't want him to get hurt by her. Little does she know that even Peeta is very different from every other boy that she's seen.
1. The New Boy

Prologue

Some people have been around for a long time. I've been around forever. I was originally born in 1850. My parents owned a plantation in southern Mississippi. I hated the place. My parents weren't nothing but a bunch of racists. They hated the slaves they owned and they probably hated me.

In 1870 was when I was born again. I had just turned 20. Slavery had went away in 1865. I felt great that slavery was gone but still upset that the world still hated black folks. They were the sweetest people ever, even though they went through all kinds of things.

I was walking home from the store. I sensed that someone was following me but every time I looked back no one was there. So I started walking quicker. I took a shortcut through an alley to get to my house even quicker. Big mistake.

I saw Cato Harlem, the towns richest guy. He was also a racist, like everyone else was. He stared at me with his beady eyes and smirked.

"So, I hear you hang out with the niggers?" He says looking right into my eyes

"They are the same as you and I. Now if you would excuse me I have to get home," I tell him trying to walk past him

He grabs my wrist to stop me. "You know it's a bad thing hanging out with them? You could catch a disease,"

"Shut up Cato," I say trying to move. He stops me yet, again.

"I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson," He smirks

Then a bunch of Cato's friends surrounded me. I tried to run but they would stop me and punch me. They did horrible things to me that day. I can still remember me coughing up blood thinking I was going to die in that alley.

But I didn't.

My Coven leader Haymitch found me. He couldn't leave me alone on the street to die. He took me to me his house. It had a bunch of people there. He had Johanna bite me in my neck. Those hours were horrible. All the pain in my body. I felt like I was screaming for hours and hours. The venom was flowing through my veins. But in the end, I became silent and my cut wounds disappeared, my skin turned pale, my eyes were turned different, and I felt stronger.

That was the day I was reborn.

Its been only 142 years. I'm still a newborn. I'm not fully controlled until I'm 1,000 years old.

**Part 1- Someone to Love**

_Chapter 1- The New Boy_

"Katniss!" Johanna screams at me.

I look down. "I'm sorry, Jo!" I say

"No, this is the last chance! You can not feed from humans! We only feed from animals!"

I glare at her. Then I start running towards the town. I need to get away from her now. I hear her yell behind me. I know she trying to catch up but she won't be able to. I'm a newborn and newborns run at a high-speed. We don't run like regular humans. We are 100 times quicker than humans.

I down the mountain that we were on. I avoid hitting the trees. I sense Johanna catching up with me so I stop.

"Stop running Katniss! You need to control yourself!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not used to this! I'm sure when you were a new-born it was hard for you too!" I yell at her

"Yes it was but I got over it! We can't just go feeding off of people unless we're turning them into one of us" She yells back

"Fine" I simply say

"Now come on. If we want to be convincing, you have to get ready for high school" She says

"I've already been there 120 times" I complain

"Well your going again" She says

I groan. She runs off towards our house and I follow her.

Let me explain to you how we are. If you haven't figured it out, we are vampires. We can not let others know who we are or we die. We can turn people into vampires but it has to be a certain reason. Like death or love. Those are the two main reasons why we turn people. Well, I can't turn anyone into a vampire yet. They don't trust me.

* * *

"Remember not to run like you normally do, don't stand so still, keep blinking every minute, and don't show your teeth," Johanna reminds me

"I know. I've been through this a million times," I glare at her

"Just making sure. We don't want you to mess up and have Haymitch upset,"

"Whatever,"

I get into my car and drive off to Franklin High.

I get out of the car and start walking slowly towards the school, reminding myself to act natural. I find my locker and quickly put all my things in there. I look at my schedule. I have English first. Its such an easy subject since I've taken this class a lot of times.

I smell a scent that makes me want to find its owner. I need to control myself but this scent is like no other scent. I need to track it.

I grab my book bag and search the hall way with my eyes. I know this person is in here somewhere.

I feel my phone vibrate and I answer it and hold it up to my ear.

"Yes?" I ask

"Don't even try Katniss. Marvel is watching you today." I hear Johanna say. Then she hangs up.

I wish Johanna couldn't see into the future. She's gonna try to make sure I'm doing the right things all day.

I hear the bell ring and I walk to my English class. I scan the room to find a seat and I see one in the back. Perfect. I walk to the seat and sit down and wait for the bell to ring.

I smell the scent again and I can smell it getting closer and closer. I start to panic because its right next to me sitting down. I'm afraid to look in its direction because I might not be able to control myself.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I hear the teacher call out

"Here," I say

I look around the room scanning it again. I look right at the guy who has that attracting scent. He has blonde hair and the bluest eyes ever. He looks so perfect.

The only problem is, I can't read his mind. I can't do it it's like he has a way of blocking his thoughts from me. This makes me nervous and I kinda start freaking out. I see him glance at me but I quickly turn my head and look into my notebook.

When the bell rings, I rush out of the classroom being careful not go too fast. I rush down the hallway and go into the bathroom. I take out my phone and call Johanna.

"Hello?" I hear her say

"I can't read his mind!" I say quickly

"Who's mind?"

"This guy in my English class! I'm freaking out. He's very different from other humans and I don't know if I can handle it!"

"We will talk about this later. If you need help find Marvel,"

* * *

"Hey you!" I hear him say

I try to keep walking but he stops me by getting right in front of me.

"Your Katniss right?" He asks

"Yes. Now goodbye," I growl. I try to keep walking but he grabs my wrist.

"Look Peeta, it would be best if you left me alone. You shouldn't be talking to a girl like me,"

"Says who?"

"Says me. Now leave me alone," I say jerking my hand out of his grasp.

"Your different," I hear him mumble when I stomp off. Thank God I lasted 45 seconds talking too him. I can admit, I'm attracted to his scent but he is like a brick wall. I can't read him. And it's driving the hell out of me.

I decide to cut the last few classes. I'm glad the school is near the woods. I'm thirsty anyway.

When the bell rings, I sneak out of the school and run my normal vampire run, into the woods. When I'm in the deep part of the woods, I climb up a tall tree and look out for animals. I can smell a deer miles away. I sense it coming in my direction. When I feel that its close enough, I jump down and attack it, killing it.

I don't drink it's blood just yet. I put it up against a tree and sit down studying its features. I notice something next to the tree and I reach over and grab it. It's a bow and near it is an arrow. It fasinates me, but I don't need it. I used to hunt before I died. There's no need for me to do it anymore.

"You run fast," I hear his voice. Crap.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss

"Just enjoying the woods. Your not the only one who comes here you know," He smirks.  
"How did you catch that deer?" He asks

I point to the bow and arrow. I'm very thankful I found it.

He stares at me like he's trying to figure out something. I hope he doesn't see through my lie.

"Your eye's. They were a different color this morning," He looks at me confused

"I wear contacts," I lie again

"Why do you stare at me like your trying too figure something out?"

"Why do you ask so many God Damn questions?" I throw right back at him

He shrugs. "Because you are very different,"

"Your right I am different," I walk closer to him. "And dangerous," I glare at him

He stays silent for a long time. I hope I scared him off.

"Your eyes are changing again," He whispers

I take one look at him and run away as quickly as I can. I realize I forgot my deer but I can always come back for it. He won't know the secret I keep. I run too the house and Johanna already has the door open for me.

"Katniss!" She shouts

"I did not do it on purpose!" I hiss at her

"Well at least you didn't kill him!" She calms herself down a bit

"Its hard not too,"

"Katniss, your attracted to him,"

"I'm attracted to his scent!"

"I see it. I don't care what you do with him. If you tell him about us, you better make sure he doesn't tell anyone else,"

"I don't plan on telling anyone! I just want to stay away from him because its too dangerous for him to be around me!"

* * *

The next day, I get too school early. It's rainer than usual today. Marissa(A vampire friend who can affect the weather) is probably in a mood today. As I walk into the building, I spot Peeta. He's sitting alone waiting for someone. That's what I sense. I wish I could read his thoughts. It's driving me crazy not knowing what he's thinking.

"Sister dear!" I hear Marvel call out

"What Marvel?" I say turning around.

"Go for him," He tells me

"I don't want to put Peeta in any danger if I'm with him," I admit to him

"At least just kiss him once," He teases me

"If I have the nerve to," I stay as I walk away from him.

"Don't do anything stupid Kat!"

Without turning around, I give him a thumbs up sign. I walk to the cafeteria to pretend to eat breakfast, seeing that I have 30 minutes till classes start. I sit down at a table alone and just pretend that I'm eating the food. I have to seem like I'm a real human. I hear a chair sliding. I look up and of course I see Peeta.

"Hi Katniss," He greets me

"Hi," I say quietly

He looks determined to do something. I'm not going to try to focus on him to read his thoughts.

"So, the history teacher was talking about vampires and witches yesterday and I got interested with vampires so I did a little research on my own," He tells me

I smirk. I'm sure if he suspects me, most of the facts he's found is wrong. People think they know vampires but they really don't.

"And what did you find?" I ask

"Nothing that seemed true," He shrugs

"Vampires aren't real anyway. It's all just myths," I lie to him

He notices my food and looks back at me.

"You look hungry. Are you gonna finish that?" He asks

I know he's testing me. He read the vampires can't eat human food. Vampires can eat human food but it tastes horrible and it doesn't help with our thirst.

I look at the food and use my fork to eat an egg. It's disgusting. I almost gag. I shallow it quickly. I look at Peeta's face and he looks a little satisfied. That's weird.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say pushing my tray away from me.

"I know your something, Katniss. I like it," He says staring at me

"Oh really? You think I'm something? Can you be specific?" I sarcastically

"All I know is that you are different from everyone else and you're unbelievably beautiful,"

I lean over the table and lean over to his face. My lips are almost touching his.

"You don't know anything," I smirk

I stand up and grab my stuff and start walking away. I turn around and look at him.

"Are you coming To English with me?" I ask him

He nods and grabs his things.

He's lucky I didn't bite him.

* * *

Peeta is very suspicious of me. Every time he looks at me he looks like he wants to ask me something but he quickly stops himself. He's so weird.

Sitting in English class with Peeta is killing me. He scent is so much to handle. It drives me crazy, it makes me want to take a taste of his blood but that wouldn't be good. He continues to stare at me. I ignore him and stare at my notebook.

I'm getting tired of him looking at me so I excuse myself to the bathroom. I don't really go the bathroom. I just sit down on the floor and hop the time goes by quickly. I'm dreading going back to English class.

I hear footsteps heading down the hallway and no know who it is. It's Peeta of course.

"Why are you here?" I hiss at him

"I just wanted to see what was wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I sigh

"It's something," He insists

"Think whatever you want to think," I groan

He sits down next to me. "You know you look like you've been through a lot in your life," He tells me

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him

"I can see it in your eyes. They tell a story," He says

"That sounds wonderful," I roll my eyes

"Katniss, why don't you seem to like me?" He asks

I shake my head. "You think I don't like you? I'm only staying away from you because I like you. You can't hang out with a girl like me. I can only get you killed," I admit

"Thats because your a vampire," He shrugs

"No I'm not! Are you crazy?" I lie

"My uncle's one and his best friend Haymitch is one too," He says

My eyes widen when he says Haymitch's name. His uncle must be Chaff. Johanna probably knew this would happen. Why didn't she tell me?

"I'm not scared Katniss, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell anyone,"

Maybe I can control myself around him. Maybe I should give Peeta a chance. I never had anyone like me. I mean I was an outcast when I was human and my human family hated me. I can admit that I am really attracted to him.

I need to stop thinking and just act. Peeta stands up and stands next to me. I know he will start talking and I don't want him to talk.

I grab his collar and press my lips to his. I never kissed a boy. He's shocked but he kisses me back. I feel like a bunch of firecrackers went off in my head. I would have never thought that I would feel away about a boy. I thought I would just stay single for the rest of my days.

I realize that we still are in the hallway and I'm sure our English teacher is wondering where we are. I hesitate pulling away from our kiss but I do it anyway.

"Your lucky I like you," I smirk. "Come on, we have to get to class," I say lacing our hands together.

That was the start of a very very strange, dangerous, loving romance.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. So I've decided that I'm going to make parts in this story and each part has about 5-10 chapters in it. I would update this story about 5- 6 times a month because I'm going to try making this story longer than my other stories. I really hope you like my idea of this story. Make sure to Review or Pm me. It took me a few weeks to figure out how to start this story so I started with Katniss being born in the time of ****slavery. I hope I didn't offend anyone when I said nigger. I only used it because thats what they called the black people back then, I would know because I'm mixed (I have black and white people in my family) So anyway I need to stop rambling and get back to writing papers for school and then writing my other stories. See ya'll later!**


	2. The Stories We Tell

_Chapter 2- The Stories We Tell_

I guess you could say that me and Peeta are a couple. I mean we have been hanging out a lot but there aren't many kisses. One reason, because Im afraid I might bite him. Second reason, I don't think I would be able to control myself. I only kiss him if I really can't go anymore days without a kiss. I think he's fine with this.

English class is different now, he talks to me more, tells me the funniest stories, and I watch him draw. He is an amazing artist. He makes everything look realistic. That's very strange but amazing.

"Katniss, when will you I tell me about your family and their abilities?" He asks. We are sitting in the woods in a tree.

"You really want to know?" I ask

He nods.

I sigh. "Ok well lets see. Lets start with Haymitch and Effie. They are the leaders and they are married. I guess you could say that they're like my Mom and Dad. Haymitch can transform objects into other things. Like if he wanted to turn that tree into a bed, he could. Effie can change the moods of people. She could make anyone mad, sad, or happy," I explain

"Thats cool," He says looking amazed

I nod and continue. "Then their is Marvel and Clove. They were brothers and sisters but their family was cursed by a witch because their parents wouldn't give up their hard earned money. They were saving the money up so Clove and Marvel could go to school but since the witch cursed them with bad luck, Clove and Marvel almost died but Haymitch couldn't let them die. So he bit both of them. Marvel has an incredible strength and Clove has the power to manipulate people,"

"Then there is Johanna, no one knows about Johanna's past. She doesn't even know about it herself. All we know is that she tried to hang herself but Haymitch saved her. She can see into the future,"

"What about you?" He asks

"What about me?" I ask confused

"What was your past like?" He asks

I sigh. "Well I grew up during the time of slavery. People didn't like me because I hated slavery and I wanted the slaves to be free. I even was friends with a little girl Rue. She was so pretty. She loved picking flowers in the meadow. But one day Rue was taking away from our plantation and I never saw her again. Well I almost died in an alley because a bunch if guys were upset that I was friends with black people. And Haymitch found me and brought me to Johanna and Johanna turned me,"

"Did the boys rape you?" He asks nervously

"No, they just beat the crap out of me," I say.

"Well, what's your power?" He asks

"Mind reading," I shrug

"Have you tried reading my mind?"He asks

"I've tried but failed. You're like a brick wall. It drives me nuts," I tell them. I jump down from the tree and start walking away.

I hear Peeta climbing down the tree. "Where are you going?" He asks

"I need a snack," I tell him.

He knows to stay away when Im in hunting mode. I run at full speed, looking for an animal to feed off of. I see a fat squirrel climbing up a tree. I grip into the tree and start climbing it fastly. I catch up to it and grab it. I start sucking the blood from it until I'm satisfied. I throw it down and wipe my face and head back to Peeta.

"That was quick," Peeta says shocked

"I'm fast when I'm hungry," I shrug

* * *

"Good Evening Katniss," Johanna greets me

"Hello," I say

"Haymitch and Effie want to meet Peeta," She tells me

"Well to bad! I don't want him in a room full of vampires! It's bad enough that he likes to hang out with me,"

"He's your boyfriend, we have to meet him," She insists

"Well it wouldn't be a normal family meets boyfriend kind of thing. If I bring him this week will y'all try not to embarrass me?" I ask

"Sure," She says sarcastically

I roll my eyes and go to my room. Vampires in modern days just sleep in regular beds. They used to sleep in coffins but they weren't comfortable. Vampires don't need to sleep but most of us do it anyway. Some vampires do it for strength but I just do it to have time to myself.

I let myself fall on the bed. It feels good just laying on the bed. I'm a weird vampire.

My phone vibrates. I groan and look at it. I have a text from Peeta.

**Peeta: Can I come over to your house?**

Why today Peeta? Why would you want to come today.

**Me: Your not meeting my family today**

**Peeta: I don't want to meet your family today, I just want to see you**

**Me: Fine. Just come to the back of the house.**

I groan and get out of my bed. I walk outside in the backyard, waiting for Peeta. He needs to get here quick so I could sneak him in. I see his car pull up. He steps out of it and starts walking towards me. His hands are in the pockets of his jacket. He looks...sexy?

He pulls me in for a long hug. His body feels warm although the weather here is cold. I grab his hand and pull him towards the house.

"Youre going to have to be quiet," I tell him

We slowly walk inside and make our way to the stairs. We walk up quickly and reach my bedroom. I close the door an lock it.

"You have a unique room," He says

"Sure," I shrug

I walk to my bed and sit on sits next to me. He evenually just lays down. I stare at him.

"What?" He says when he notices me looking at him

"Nothing," I shrug

"My mom hates me," He says

"Why?" I ask concerned

"She hates my exsistance. She always wanted a girl but she got me. She hated me since I was a baby. You would've thought that when my little sister, Prim, was born she would be satisfied but she just ignores me and showers Prim with love. I mean I love Prim so much but I feel like I get no love," He tells me

"Is this why your mad?"

He shakes his head. "No. Prim has cancer and it looks like she won't survive and my mom is just blaming me for Prim's sickness," He sits up. "I just don't want my sister to die. I don't want to lose her and I don't want to deal with my mom for the rest of my life," He sighs

I reach over to him and give him a long hug. Maybe I can do something to help? There has to be some way to help him with his sister. That's when I have an idea.

"How old is your sister?" I ask

"15,"

"Perfect," I say getting up quickly and going to my bookshelf and grabbing a book. I jump on my bed and flip through the book. It's just rules that vampires have to follow. It's also things to help cure stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Do you want your sister to live?" I ask

He nods.

"Well, your first option is that I can make this herb healing thingy. But it takes a very long time to make. At least 6 months and I don't know if she's going to be alive by then. And your second option is that one of my family members turn her into a vampire since she is of age,"

"There's a certain age to become a vampire?" He asks shocked

"Yea. If your to young, you could end up killing an entire town," I smirk

I look into his eyes and I can see he has some hope. "Try to make herb, just in case she can survive for 6 months. But if you have to turn her into one," He says

"Doesn't your mom know about vampires? Your uncle is one," I ask

"No. Only my dad knows and he only told me. She only sees that uncle Chaff is just some weird guy who doesn't like her food," He laughs to himself

I couldn't help but smile at him. I like seeing him smile. That's a reason why he is intriguing to me. His smile, his eyes, his scent, his lips...

"You don't smile often," He says

I look away. "Not many things make me smile," I admit

"Do I make you smile?" He asks

I take one look at him. "Yes,"

* * *

I've only known Peeta for a few weeks and I can already tell you this. I am falling for him fast. He crept up on me. Every time he touches me, I feel this electricity that flows through my body. I never felt this before. I don't know, how I handle myself when he hugs me. I can barely kiss him, I'm afraid I might bite him. I mean a simple bite won't turn him into a vampire but it will hurt like hell. Sometimes I wish I could be normal for him, I wish that I was a human so we could grow old together, even die together. But we can't because I'm a vampire and I'll stay young forever and I'll watch him grow older and older without me. I'm sure he doesn't want to be a vampire, I don't want him to be one because I'm afraid he will regret it.

So here we sit in the woods after school, in a tree staring at each other. Sometimes we don't have to talk, all we do is stare at times. It sounds weird but when you ever experience strange feelings for someone, you might understand what I'm talking about.

I think of something we could do instead of sitting in a trees and staring at each other. "You want to see something beautiful?" I ask

"I'm already looking at something beautiful," He says

I blush but then shake my head. "Come on," I say climbing down the tree.

He follows me and we walk hand in hand through the woods. I led him through some rough parts of the woods but we finally reach the place I wanted to take him to.

The tree branchs are kinda blocking the way so I just push it out of the way and show him it. He gasps and steps forward. He tugs on my hand and I walk next to him.

We are at a meadow. Its the a very beautiful meadow. I found it in 1994 when I was wondering around the forest. I always come and visit this place because it calms me down when I'm mad or sad. Or lonely.

We walk to the middle of the meadow and sit down next to each other. "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask

"Yes but not as beautiful as someone I know," He says

"And who would that be?" I smirk

"You," He says. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I haven't realized how much I've been craving his kisses. I move closer to him, not breaking our kiss. I swear, I never would have thought I would have these kinds of emotions for anybody.

But I pull away. "Wait," I stop him. "I don't fully trust myself, kissing you," I tell him

He ignores me and pulls me closer, placing soft kisses on my neck.

Im going to need to learn how to control myself because I want more of Peeta.

* * *

"Hello Katniss," My friend Marrisa greets me. She came at a weird time. I was just walking down the rode and she suddenly appears next to me.

"Hi," I say

"So I hear that you got yourself a human boy," She winks at me

"Sure," I shrug

"Is he cute?"

"Yea,"

"Your acting very different," She smirks

"No I'm not," I tell her

"Your quieter than usual," She says

I just shrug.

I smell his scent nearby. Crap, he picks a bad time to come. I silently pray that she doesn't smell him.

"Looks like your boy toy is here," She laughs." I'll let y'all have some alone time!" She says running off.

I sigh and wait for Peeta to find his way towards me. It takes him awhile but soon I hear his footsteps.

When he sees me, he looks surprised. "Hey! What are you doing here?" He asks

"I've been walking down this road for a while," I smirk

"I was going to walk to your house later tonight," He tells me

"Good. I needed you to come spend some time with me,"

"I don't spend enough time with you?" He teases

I smile. "Grab onto my arm, Im tired of walking down this road," I tell him. He grabs a hold of my arm and I run my way back home.

I look at Peeta and he looks slightly pale.

"Sorry," I apologize

"Im fine. I'm just not used to this," He admits

"Sorry," I say again. "Lets just go to my room," I say

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was shorter than I wanted it to be but I should have it to 3,000 words next time. Sorry if I have spelling mistakes I didn't have time to check it. Make sure to Review or Pm me about the story!**


	3. The L Word

_Chapter 3- The L word_

"So, Im guessing y'all haven't French Kissed yet," Marissa teases me

"Shut up! That's none of your business," I growl

"Oh Katniss, you don't have a clue about boys," She smirks

"I don't want to have this conversation," I tell her

She laughs. "We'll have a talk one day," She smiles

"Who are you? My mother?" I roll my eyes

"No but I am your best friend who knows a lot more about boys than you do," She points out

I shrug. "Whatever. What time is it?" I ask

"7:56. Oh no looks like your gonna be late for school," She smirks

"Crap. I didnt plan on running to school today. See you later!" I say taking off

Once Im near the front entrance I slow down into my more normal human run but I end up running into Peeta. We both fall onto the floor.

"Damn! Peeta I'm so sorry!" I tell him

"No worries Katniss," He smiles. We both get up. He pulls me close to him and we walk down the hallway to English class.

"Hows Prim?" I ask

"She fine right now. Nothing serious has happened," He says

"Can I meet her?"

He nods but then looks away. He's upset about something. I can sense it.

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I'll explain later," He tells me. I nod and we walk into English right before the bell rings. We sit in our usual seats in the back. Peeta looks distracted today, I don't like it. It makes me nervous. I study him carefully to see if anything looks different. I notice something on his arm. It's dark but I can't see all of it. I sigh. I'll just corner him at lunch.

* * *

I really did corner him at lunch. I saw him walking out of Chemistry so I dropped my back pack and grabbed him. I dragged him into the janitor's closet. I pull up the sleeve of his shirt to see his arm and I'm shocked to see a big bruise on his arm.

"What the hell happened?!" I hiss

"I just bruised myself at wrestling practice," He lies

"I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell when you're lying. What the hell happened?" I growl

"I'm fine," I lies again

So I kiss him. Hard. It's the only thing I can think of. He needs to tell me what's going on. I want to help him.

"Tell me," I say staring right into his eyes so I can show him how serious I'm being.

"My mom hit me," He whispers

"Why?" I ask, shocked

"Because I got a B on my math quiz,"

"A B is a good grade, a damn good one. I swear that if I ever meet your mom or if she hits you again, she's dead," I growl

"Katniss-" He starts

"Dont you Katniss me! Your lucky Im not running to your house right now to beat the crap out of her. You don't deserve this! Your not staying over there tonight," I say folding my arms

"Where am I going to stay? Plus she would be mad at me if I didnt come home tonight,"

"You'll stay with me in my room. I'll tell Effie to put her in some emotional trance,"

"I need clothes,"

"I'll get you some from Haymitch,"

He just nods. "Come on let's go eat lunch," I sigh as I walk out of the closet. I go find my book bag, that I dropped. "I'm so tired of people hurting the people I love," I mumble quietly to myself.

Peeta suddenly appears behind me and takes my hand. And we walk to the cafeteria so he can eat.

* * *

"Hello?" I hear Johanna say

"Jo, are y'all ready to meet Peeta?"I ask

"Finally! I had a vision weeks ago that had you calling to tell me this!" She sighs happily

"He's spending the night tonight, I'll explain later why. Can you get Effie to make human food?" I ask

"Yea. Just to warn you, we are going to ask him a lot of questions,"

"I don't care honestly, Ill see you soon," I say hanging up

I jump down from the tree I was in and walk into the school looking for Peeta. He sitting by the staircase.

"Come on Peeta. Lets go,"I tell him

He nods an grabs his book bag and follows me to my car. I'm really mad at Peetas mom and I'm kinda mad that Peeta didn't tell me that she did that to him. Shouldn't he want me to know? I'm not good with these things.

We sit in the car and drive in silence. The tension is killing me. Right now I just want to hug and kiss the hell out of him but at the same time I want to yell at him for not telling me about his mom hitting him. So I just pull the car over to the side of the rode. Peeta looks at me confused. I just unbuckle my seat bealt and climb over to his seat, straddling him. I kiss him for a long time before pulling away.

"I just had to do that," I sigh. "And I have to warn you about my family, they are very weird but I guess you'll get used to it. Don't worry about them sucking your blood or biting you, we only drink animal blood," I explain

"Ok?" He says

"We have a lot to talk about tonight. So you better be prepared for us being up all night,"

* * *

"Hello, you must be Peeta," Johanna shakes his hand

"Hello,"He says shaking her hand back

"I'm Johanna. Come in. Katniss wouldn't let us meet you for a long timeFi annually we can. Everyone dying to meet you," She gives him a wicked smile

I take his hand and we walk into my house. We follow Johanna into the kitchen and I see Haymitch and Effie cooking Peeta dinner. When Effie spots him she has a big smile on his face. She steps towards him and gives him a big long hug.

"Its so glad to meet you Peeta. Katniss has never been this happy in her lifetime," She smiles

"Effie," I groan

"Sorry Katniss, its just great to finally meet your boyfriend!" She squeals and goes back to cooking

Just when Effie starts to cook again, Marvel and Clove walk down the stairs.

"Looks like Katniss brought her boyfriend?" Clove smirks

"Finally a new family member. It gets boring seeing the same people everyday," Marvel jokes

"I'm finished cooking! Peeta do you want to sit down at our table and eat?" Effie asks

"No," I answer for him. "He's eating in my room because we have things to talk about," I tell Effie.

Since Effie fixed his plate, I grabbed it and pulled Peeta up the stairs. Once we get through my door, I close it and lock it. I turn around and look at Peeta. I guess its time to talk.

* * *

"Peeta, why didn't you tell me your mom hits you?" I ask

He shrugs. "I guess its because its not a really important subject," He looks away

"Ok first of all, that kind of stuff is important. Second since you didn't tell me, I feel like you don't really trust me a lot," I try to keep my anger out of my voice

He eyes widen. "No, Katniss! I really trust you! I just don't like talking about her,"

"You talked about how you felt bad that she didn't care about you to me. Why couldn't you tell me that she hit you?"

He sighs. "Because its embarrassing,"

"It's not embarrassing to ask for help," I sigh. "Peeta, I will do anything thing to make sure that your ok. I swear if she touches you again, your moving out with Prim to live with us. And I can't promise you that I won't kill her because I possibly will," I growl

Its silent after I say what I had to say. Peeta looks right into my eyes. We focus on each other, in a comfortable silence, waiting for the other to speak. Then Peeta says something I never thought he would say.

"Katniss, I think I love you,"

I blush. He loves me? I mean we've known each other for about a month and a half. I know that I have very very deep feelings for him. I know I probaly wouldn't last a day with out seeing him.

I look at him and give him a half smile. Then I lean in and give him a long kiss. Neither of us pull away like we normally do. So here I am sitting on Peeta's lap, kissing the hell out of him, not caring about the world around us.

Suddenlty, I hear someone yell outside of my room, "Make sure ya'll actually get sleep tonight. I mean ya'll have school tomorrow. Try not to makeout all night!" I hear Johanna yell

We pull away quickly. I always forget that Johanna sees into the future. Damn her.

After all of that mess, I finally just tell Peeta what I feel. "I love you too," I admit to him

He smiles. Not those regular smiles, this smile is a very big one. I can see in his eyes that he is very happy.

"Come on Peeta. We should go to sleep. I' tired, and I'm sure you are to," I tell him

"Vampires don't need to sleep,"

"But I am not like any vampire, I'm very different," I say getting into my bed

"I'm a different kind of human too," He mumbles

I ignore what he said. "Get in the darn bed!" I demand

"Alright, Alright," He says smirking and getting next to me in the bed. I turn off my lamp lights, give him a goodnight kiss (That sounds cheesy) and get comfortable in the bed. Peeta wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. This is actually relaxing to me. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. I hope I have sweet dreams. Now that I have someone to love me.

**End of Part One**

**Ok so I wanted to wrap up part one very quickly because I wanted to get on with the other parts that I am excited to write. So sorry if these first three chapters were written very quickly and had some little time jumps but I promise to make it up to ya'll. Now as I said I'm am trying to make these chapters longer to like 3,000 words a chapter but I can't promise you that each chapter. Sometimes I'll want to update so I can make sure ya'll are still interested in the story because I hate keeping people waiting. But since I will be trying to write longer chapters it will take a longer time to update. I've spent time starting this story up so I have to spend time writing chapters for my other stories. **

**If you wouldn't mind I would like ya'll to read my two stories that I'm actively writing right now. They are called Love is The Greatest Gift and My Life. BE sure to check those stories out. **

**Ok sorry for all that rambling. Make sure to review or you can PM me. When I see reviews they keep me inspired to write the story quicker so the more reviews I get the quicker I write my stories. So see ya'll later!**


	4. Surprises

**Part 2**

** The Secrets You Hide**

_Chapter 4- Surprises_

3 months. Thats how long me and Peeta have been dating. 3 whole months filled with pure bliss and happiness. Some annoyance has happened and some strange things have happened.

Example: A week ago me and Peeta were walking down the street, like we normally do, when a car skidded towards us because of the slippery rode. My first thought was to pull Peeta behind me and brace for impact. I'm a vampire after all, if I get hurt we heal quickly. So anyway the car was coming close to us but it suddently, stopped right in front of Peeta. It was the weirdest thing ever but at least Peeta didn't get hurt.

Weird things always happen in this town so I didn't worry about it to much. Peeta acts nervous all the time, it makes me want to strangle him. But gladly I don't.

* * *

I wake up and notice that Peeta is next to me. He must have sneaked out of the house and came here in the middle of the night. He does that a lot and it doesn't bother me. I silently get up and go put on an t-shirt and some shorts and walk downstairs. When I make it to the bottom stairs, Marvel appears out of no where.

"Hello, sister dearest," He greets

"Hi," I say

"You know what I've noticed?" He asks

"What?"

"You don't smile until you see Peeta," He smirks

"No, I don't!" I scowl

"Sister dearest, you do. I can tell Peeta makes you very happy. You used to sit in a corner all day acting deperessed,"

"Well I wasn't. I smile all the time, I'm not that dark of of vampire,"

"Thats what you think," He says walking out of the room. Marvel is so strange. I roll my eyes and then go into the kitchen. I grab a drink, not a regular drink, and drink it down. It helps with my thirst.

I throw the drink in the trash can and walk up the stairs to my room again. Peeta is still asleep. I glance at him before going to my bookshelf and grabbing a book. Time passes by quickly when you read. I've read all kinds of books but I always end up rereading them.

I hear Peeta move around in the bed 30 minutes later. I can sense that he's awake. Finally.

I walk to my bed and I reach over to give Peeta a good morning kiss. He finally opens his eyes. I can finally see his gorgeous, blue eyes. I'm not exaggerating when I say Peeta's eyes are very blue. If you ever looked into them you would probably be mesmerized by them. I know I am.

"Morning Sunshine," I smirk

He runs his eyes and smiles at me. "Good morning Kat," He says pulling me into another kiss.

"What time did you come here last night," I ask

"About 1 am,"

"Thats so late. What made you get up at 1 am to come here?"

"You," He says kissing my neck

"Well it looks like we can spend a day together doing stuff," I sigh

"I rather just stay in here and do stuff," He smirks

"What kind of stuff? We got English Homework to do, or would you rather just makeout all day," I smirk

"The second option," He says then connects his lips on mine.

* * *

"I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen?" I hear someone say.

Some rang the doorbell and Haymitch answered it. I would've gone downstairs, but you see... Me and Peeta were kinda busy.

"Shes upstairs in her room. First door to the right," He tells her

I hear her coming up the stairs quickly. Then I hear a knock on my door, and the lady opens the door.

She looks 17, has chocolate skin, and pretty curly hair. She looks familiar.

"Katniss Everdean! I've been looking for you half of my life time. Remember we were bet friends back in the old slave days except I served your people," She talks

I look at her for a second and then suddenly know who she is.

"Rue?" I ask standing up. "I thought you were dead, I haven't seen you since you were sold from the plantation?" I say surprised

"Yea they sold me and then they beat the crap out if me the first few months and passed me on to the next. Then a slave owner to a liking to me when I was 16 and raped me and got pregnant but my baby died. It was not a fun life style back then," She says with a straight face

"Im so sorry Rue," I apologize

She shrugs. "Nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault I was put through that,"

Thats when she notices Peeta. She has wide smile. "Well I never would've thought that Katniss Everdeen would have herself a boyfriend!" She laughs

"Is it that hard to believe?" I say mockingly. "Anyway how did you turn?" I ask

"Mrs. Lily on the plantation I worked on was a vampire who was killing all the white people who disrespected the black slaves. So when I lost my baby and the guy who raped me gave me a hard time she killed him and convinced me to turn and join her coven," She explains. She sits on a chair by my desk. "You should meet my family. They helped me find you,"

"Well I will one day but at the time I'm a little busy," I say glancing at Peeta

She looks at Peeta and says "Im surprised you can handle this girl, she is hard to talk to," She jokes

"I've had experience with that," Peeta tells her

I scowl. "Ok we all know I'm hard to handle, blah blah blah. Rue Im so glad to finally see you again but I will talk to you later," I say pushing her out of my room.

"I'll see you later Katniss!"

I close the door behind me.

"Alright, where were we?" I smirk

* * *

"Have you ever felt like a danger to the boy?" Marrisa asks me

I shrug. "Sometimes. I think I can handle myself around him by now. I mean we've been dating for 3 months,"

"Oh Katniss," She shakes her head. "You may think you can but one day you're going to be so intrigued that you won't be able to handle yourself," She looks at me sadly

I shake my head. "I haven't bitten any humans in months, I'll be fine,"

We're silent for a while.

"Well, have you ever thought of turning him? I mean yum sure that he is going to feel that since you'll look young forever and he's gonna grow old, that you may not love him anymore," She tells me

"I don't want him to be a damn monster like us! Think about it. We kill people or animals for their blood and we are a danger for human life. We're horrible creatures,"

"Do you think we have much of a choice to become vampires. You think about this. Either our coven leaders find us dying and they change us or they convince us if we have a shitty life. We need damn blood to survive, do you think I like killing humans? We were once humans, it's hard when you can't control yourself. So no we are not horrible creatures on this earth, were just misunderstood," She say seriously before walking away from me.

Thats when it starts to rain. I put her in a mood. Now she's probably going to make a huge thunderstorm. And that's my fault.

* * *

Johanna and Haymitch sit in the kitchen, waiting for me. I throw my bookbag down and sit in a chair.

"What's up?" I ask

"Well Katniss, since you have a human boyfriend, The Elders would like to meet him," Johanna tells me.

I shrug. "Ok,"

"I know you know The Elders are easy going but don't piss them off. Make sure the boy is prepared to meet them," Haymitch says

"Fine. I'll go by Peetas house later," I say getting up.

"To late," Johanna says as the doorbell rings.

"Damn your knowledge of things," I curse at Johanna and go to the door.

Peeta looks distressed. Crap. "Did that woman touch you?" I growl

"No, calm down Katniss," He says hugging me

"Sorry," I mumble on his chest. "What's wrong?" I ask

"I haven't seen you in a week, except for English class," He sighs

"Oh. Umm well let's go to my room," I mumble, taking his hand leading him upstairs. As soon as I close the door, his lips are on mine. I kiss him back but then pull away quickly.

"I have to ask you something," I tell him

"Go for it," He says

I sigh. "Do you ever want to possibly become a vampire?" I mumble

"Not now. Always have wanted to be one since I found out about my uncle Chaff. I want to wait for awhile," He shrugs

"But don't you think vampires are a little... Monstrous?" I ask

He shakes his head. "Depends on what type you are, I guess. You're like a vegetation vampire. You only suck animal blood," He points out

"Yea but in the beginning-" I start

"I know that when you're a new born you don't have much control over yourself. It's not your fault," He tells me

"Whatever," I mumble

I know I am making Peeta frustrated. He sighs. As he sighs my lamp falls over and breaks. That's really strange. No one was by my lamp.

"What the hell?!" I shout

Peeta looks like he's seen a ghost. "Umm, I have to go," He says walking towards my door.

"Wait don't leave," I say running to him and trying to block him. But I hit something, like an invisible wall, and fall back.

"Ow!" I groan. What the hell is going on?

When I manage to get out of my room, Peeta is gone.

"Damn it,"

* * *

I walk into school the next day, looking for Peeta. I search everywhere but it's like his scent is all over the place. So instead of finding Peeta, I bump into Rue.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I go to school here, duh," She smiles

"Have you seen Peeta?" I ask

"Yep," She says

"Well where is he?" I ask getting annoyed

"Oh I'll tell you but I have to warn you Katniss. Peeta is not who he seems to be. He may be good and a human but he is very different and you have to find out about it on your own. But anyway, he went that way," She smiles pointing down the hallway

"Thanks?" I say confused. What the hell did she mean?

I finally spot Peeta by the water fountain. "Peeta!" I grab him.

"Hey Kat," He smiles

"Where have you been I've been looking for you?" I ask

I've been here the whole time," He shrugs

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

"I remembered that I had to check on Prim," He says

I nod. "Come on let's just go to class," I say

Little did I know I was in for a big surprise.

**Alright Guys are y'all excited for this part? This part has a lot of secrets being spilled. Don't worry about Peeta though, he's just going to be... Well I can't really say without telling you what he is. And y'all might be shocked when you hear about Prim. And what did y'all think about Rue coming back? Wasn't that a surprise? Y'all will love this part, I promise. Review and tell me what you think what will happen in this part. I might even respond to your review! Alright hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	5. The Truth Revealed

_Chapter 5- The Truth Revealed _

"Hey Rue," I greet her the next morning

"Well hello Katniss," She responds. "Ready for that super easy math test?" She asks

"Sure, I mean I've taken millions of math tests so this one should be a piece of cake," I smirk

She nods and looks back at someone and turns back with a smirk.

"Why do you look like that?" I ask

"Nothing, your just in for a big surprise soon,"

I turn around and see Peeta putting books into his locker. Maybe Rue was looking at him. But he's MY boyfriend! She better not be thinking-

"I don't have my eye on your boyfriend, Everdeen. But I just know something about him," She shrugs

"What is it?" I ask

"Like I told you before, you have to find out on your own," She scoffs and walks away

Why is everyone leaving me hanging nowadays?

* * *

"Mellark!" I yell across the cafeteria

Peeta turns around looking nervous. God damn, I scared him. It doesn't stop me from marching over to him, while everyone looks at me.

When I'm near him, I grab his collar and pull him closer to me. And I steal a kiss... Then I let go of him and wrap my arms around his middle. I'm not going to yell at him over anything, so I just smile.

"Where have you been?" I ask ever so sweetly

"Taking makeup tests," He tells me

"Oh really? Well you couldn't say hello to me this morning before you took the tests?" I eye him

"Im sorry Kat," He says leaning in to kiss me

I guess I can let that go for now.

"Do you want to come by my house later?" I ask

"I don't know. I have to take care of somethings," He looks away

"Oh, ok," I sigh

"Hey," He says grabbing my arm. "I might come sneak in later tonight though," He winks

That could be fun. I smile. "Come on let's go to English," I say grabbing his hand

* * *

"Are you done being an asshole?" Marissa asks

"Sure," I shrug

"Good because I have something to tell you," She says

"Shoot for it,"

She sighs and takes out a book. "I've been researching things about Peeta," She tells me.

"Why? Peeta is a good guy!"

"I know he is Katniss but there is something wrong with him. He's keeping something from you. Johanna can't even see it! You know that's a big deal,"

"Peeta's-"

"Have you even met his sister, yet? He's even hiding her from you too!" She points out

I rub my head. "Ill go by his house today. And I'll see Prim and find out what the hell is going on. All I know is that Rue knows but she won't tell me," I say

"You better find out," She says running away from me.

It starts to storm. She's probably making sure Peeta stays home today. I groan and start running to find Peeta's house.

* * *

After 10 minutes of tracking Peeta down, I finally find his house. He's definally here. I knock on the door. He answers it and is shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with his eyes wide open

"Im just here to visit my boyfriend and I wanted to meet your little sister. I never got the chance to meet her. Is she alright?" I ask him

"Yea she's fine. Umm she's not really feeling well for visitors right now," He lies

I stare at him and then run right into the house. I try to track his sisters scent but something is odd about this scent. I reach her bedroom and gasp.

"Why hello. I never get visitors," The girl turns around

"Why not?" I ask. I hear Peeta running up the stairs to reach me.

"My brother thinks they'll take me away. They might mistaken me for something else. The Elders wouldn't like me very much," She whispers.

I feel Peeta pull me back but I push him away.

"How would you know The Elders?" I question her

"Katniss," Peeta says

"Oh this is your girlfriend Peeta?"

He nods. I study her features, she has blue eyes and blonde hair...

"I thought you said she had cancer," I ask him

"Peetas always been worried about people finding out about me. He hasn't told you what I am, hasn't he?" She asks

I shake my head.

"Have you ever heard of an Arik?" She questions, standing up looking out of her window.

Of course I know what an Arik is. It's half human half vampire but how would she know unless...

"What the hell," I yelp, looking at Peeta and back at Prim.

"Yes, I'm an Arik. You see my dad was a vampire and my mom was a human so they ended up with me but my mom had an affair with my dad and my moms first husband was Peetas dad," She explains. "Sadly mom is dead," She sighs

"But Peeta you said your mom hit you, that's why you had those bruises," I turn to him

"Oh Katniss, it just his cover story. Only he can tell you the truth on why he gets those bruises. So why don't you tell her Peeta? She probably thinks your mental!" Prim says

"I can't tell her Prim!"

Prim hisses, showing her fangs. "Tell her,"

He sighs. I look at him worried, confused, and angry at the same time. "Lets go take a walk," Peeta says

* * *

"Spill it," I demand

"Im a human Kat, I just don't have a name for what I can do," He sighs

"Peeta, tell me what's going on! Do you know how strange you've been acting. Then I found out that your sister is an Arik? Do you know how dangerous it can be if The Elders see her and think she's something different? What the hell is going on?" I shoot all these questions at him

Peeta sighs. "Since Prim was born, I've been experiencing these strange powers that I didn't really have control of until recently. Since I fell in love with you they seem to have gotten a under control until I get nervous. So if you ran to me and you felt something push you back, it was me. And then you started to get suspicious, I I got more nervous. I was planning on telling you,". He explains

"But you never planned on telling me the truth about Prim?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't risk putting her in danger. I know what the Elders are capable of. I don't want her to get hurt. That's why I'm with her most of the time. I never planned on telling anyone about her,"

"What about your mom?"

At this point, tears are coming down Peetas face. "She was the sweetest woman ever. I miss her so much and I hate using her as an excuse for why I get my bruises. She died of a disease. I can never remember what it was,"

I step forward, moving closer to Peeta. I reach out and dry his tears. It pains me to see him so... Broken?

"Why do you get the bruises?" I ask

"If I use to much powers in a short amount of time, I get them,"

We sit in silence for awhile before he speaks. "Do you want to meet Prim in a better way, so you can know her full story?" He ask

I nod and take his hand. We walk back to his house.

* * *

"Prim," Peeta says

She turns around and smiles. "Welcome back you two. I would think you guys would be out a little longer," She winks

"Show Katniss," He simply says

Her smirk turns into a serious face and she slowly walks towards me. She holds out her hand and touches my cheek. Suddenly memories from her young age flow through my head. It starts from her birth until this very moment with her walking to me.

She moves her hand away from me and backs away.

"Wow," Is all I can say

"It's strange but pretty cool," Peeta says

I nod and look at Prim. She looks away and climbs back into her bed. I guess she's tired.

"Lets go," Peeta says

I nod and follow him out of his house.

Ive fell in love with a strange man, with a sister who's an Arik. But actually I'm ready to see where this leads to. I can feel it in the air that this going to be a long journey. But it's worth it.

As long as I can be with Peeta.

Just wait until my family hears about this.

**Ok this chapter is shorter than I planned it to be but next chapter should be over 2,000 words. **

**Ok I really don't want to talk about this but I think I have too make this clear. I don't write sexual scenes. Uhh that sounds so weird but I give hints on what they do. So it's up to you guys to know when they do stuff?Ehh ok awkward. **

**But anyway after all of that awkward talking, what do you think of the chapter? I made up the name Arik for Prim because that's the first thing that came to my mind. And what a bout Peeta do y'all think he has more to add to his story? Do you think he has another secret? Just tell me what you think by Reviewing! I responded to most of the reviews from last chapter. I hope y'all saw my responses and sorry if I'm such an awkward person! But anyway see you guys next chapter! **


	6. Did Not Expect That

Chapter 6- Did Not Expect That

"Open the door!Please be fully clothed when I come in here. You and lover boy are just very touchy feely, " I hear Johanna teasing me.

Me and Peeta stop kissing and we groan. Damn you Johanna. I get out of the bed and open the door. "What do you want?" I hiss

"Your good friend Marrisa has requested to see you," She says

"Tell her to come later. I'm in the middle of...ummm... homework," I lie

"Yea your doing homework," She winks. "I'll tell her to come later," She smirks walking away.

"Nice way to start off the morning," I groan. I walk back to my bed and sit down. Peeta leans forward and pulls me onto his lap. He gives me kisses on my neck.

I sit up on his lap and pull away. "When are you planning to tell my family?" I ask.

First of all, Peeta does not know what he's capable of so we have to find out as soon as possible. The best way to do research is if my family knows. Second we have to deal with the Prim situation. Although it is rare, humans and vampires can mate and have Arik babies. The problem with that is that they all have a child like face that mistakens them for children who were bitten under age. They don't have an older look about them until they are atleast 17. So we have to either have too hide her for a few more years, or approach The Elders in a calm way so they don't jump to conclusions.

"Not now," He says

"Has to be soon. Believe it or not we might be able to to help you find out what you Are capable of. We have a line of research books in our library," I tell him

"Alright, how about later today?" He asks

"Perfect,"I say biting my lip.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks

"Im thinking about how handsome you are," I say kissing his neck. I'm such a tease.

"Don't tease me Katniss," He tells me flipping me over and kissing me.

Aggressive Peeta. That's something I like.

* * *

"Open the door Everdeen!" I hear Marrisa growl

"Fuck off Marrisa! I'm trying to cuddle with my boyfriend," I yell back

It's silent before she kicks in my door.

"God damnit! I just got that fixed a week ago!" I groan

Dont even ask how my door got broken. Me and Peeta were playing a game and it got a little overboard...

"What do you want Marrisa?"

"To know what he is," She points to Peeta

I look at him and he just speaks up. "I don't know what I am," He shrugs

She gets to him quickly and looks him in the eye. "What do you mean you don't know what you are?!"

"Back off Marissa! We're trying to find out!" I growl

"Well find out faster!"

"Why the hell do you care so much?!" I shout.

She doesn't answer so I just read her mind. _Humans only cause trouble dumbass._

"I don't care what you think Marrisa. Leave! I was enjoying my self until you came," I hiss

"Yea you were enjoying being a damn slut," She shoots back

I look her once in the eye before I try to lunge to attack her. To bad Peeta somehow stops me.

"I swear if you don't leave right now, you are going to regret playing with me," I shout

"Fine I'll leave but don't come crying to me when you realize that he is nothing but trouble! You should've just found a regular vampire guy instead of a troublesome human!"

"You liked Peeta at first but all of a sudden you don't. I've had it with you Marrisa, Leave!"

She looks at me one more time and walks out of the room. I hear her stomp down the stairs and slam the door. She lucky I didn't rip her freaking head off.

I turn to Peeta. "And you need to stop trying to stop me when I'm going to beat the crap out of someone," I tell him

"I knew you would've hurt the hell out of her, Kat. But I didnt know if you would go nuts beating her. Your very unpredictable,"

"Oh Im unpredictable," I smirk. "Says the guy who has strange powers and an Arik sister,"

"Ok, I can be little unpredictable too," He smiles

* * *

"Dinner is ready for you Peeta!" Effie cheers, setting his plate in front of him.

"Thanks Effie," Peeta says

"Oh don't worry about it dear! I love having you as company, especially if that company makes Katniss happy," She winks at him

"Did I really act depressed?" I ask Effie

"I'm afraid so dear. You were like the little loner of our family," She pats my head and moves back into the kitchen.

Soon, Marvel, Clove, Johanna, Effie, and Haymitch come into the dining room to sit with us.

"Alright," Haymitch starts. "You two lovebirds called us in here for a reason. What is it?"

I look at Peeta and he nods to me. "Well has these powers that he has control of most of the time. It's only when he's nervous when all hell breaks loose. Now he doesn't know how he got them, they just appeared after his sister was born. So we just wanted to tell you and maybe get y'all to help research on what Peeta could possibly be?"

They all look at each other and then at Peeta. Johanna smirks. "Only Brainless here would end up with this kind of case. But I would love to help. Peeta is a part of the family now anyway,"

"I think we all agree to help," Haymitch says. "We just need a good place to start looking,"

"He could be of a witch descent," Clove says. " I mean if he has powers we have to see if this happened to any of his family members in his family tree,"

I look at Peeta. I think he needs to tell them about his sister soon before Johanna-

Suddenly Johanna freezes and stares off into space. She snaps back into reality and looks at me and Peeta.

"Tell them," She simply says

I sigh. Before Peeta can say anything, I start explaining. "His sister is an Arik. She stays at home everyday because Peeta does not want her to be mistaken,"

"Bring her here," Effie says

"What?" Peeta asks

"Bring her here. You both need to move here. She'll be much safer if she is surrounded by vampires. Plus it will be easier to help you out with finding out what you are,"

Peeta nods. "Marvel go with Peeta to get Prim, make sure she's covered," Effie tells him

Marvel nods and he and Peeta go to the truck and drive off. I watch them as they drive down the road and I turn back to enter the house.

"Katniss," Clove says.

"Yes?"

"This isn't going to be easy. But I will help out as much as can," _  
_

"Thanks,"

"I really am glad that you found someone. It was hard to watch you be so alone, through the years,"

"I didn't think I looked like a loner. I thought I acted like everyone else," I say

"You kind of did but you didn't seem very happy. Johanna saw that one day you would be happy but we never figured out the source of your happiness, until now,"

I look at Clove and give her an awkward hug. She returns it and goes to her room.

* * *

"We meet again Katniss," Prim greets me.

"Hi Prim," I nod at her.

Effie ushers her to her bedroom and Haymitch pulls me and Peeta into his library.

"Alright you two. Listen up! I need you two to look at these old history books and look for things that have relation to Peetas condition," He says handing me and Peeta tons of heavy books.

Me and Peeta carry the books upstairs to my room And throw them on my bed. Well I guess our bed now.

For hours we skim through most of the books, writing down notes or highlighting things in it.

"All this reading is making me tired," I yawn

"Im tired too, you want to take a nap?" He asks

"Yea," I say pushing the books of the bed and cuddling up with Peeta in the bed. His touch warms me up, not that I was cold. Peeta just has that affect on me.

* * *

"Haymitch, I think I found something!" I hear Clove running to his office. "Ok so, I looked through Peetas family tree. We know he has a vampire in his family but I think there is also a Protecter in his family from the early 1400s,"She explains

"What's a Protecter?" Haymitch questions her

"That's what I'm trying to find out now," She says retreating back to her room.

"Where's Prim?" Peeta asks

"Probably with Effie. She loves kids and teenagers. She wanted one really badly," I tell him.

"Vampires can't have children?"

"Its very rare and sometimes dangerous. Our families friend acuatually gave birth years ago. She visits us a lot,"

"How does the child grow when it's born?"

"Ummm... They grow very quickly and in a few days they should be fully grown into a vampire. Thats clearly different with Arik's. When Arik's are born they have such a child-like face and they are like that until they hit 17," I explain

"Vampires live in a strange world,"

"Humans do too,"

* * *

"Hello Katniss, hi Peeta," Rue greets us at school.

"Hey,"

"I want to help," She says

"You want to research a lot, and barely sleep?" I ask

"I can sense when something great is coming and I sense it now. I want to help,"

I nod.

"By the way, whats up with Marrisa?" She asks

I shrug. "I don't know? She came to my house yesterday and she was rude. I almost punched her but I couldn't, thanks to Peeta. And she called me a slut, so its no big deal," I say sarcastically.

"She called me yesterday ranting about how you were blind and how you would only get hurt. But I have to tell you something about Marrisa," Rue smirks

"What is it?"

"Ok we all know how Marrisa is a lot older then us. Well since I am sneaky and do my research, I find out things really quickly. Well Marrisa I know why she has such a hate towards humans,"

"What is it just tell me!" I demand

"She was in love with one before. But it was a tragic story. She was a vampire he was a human blah blah blah, then she got pregnant blah blah blah and her child died. Then she got depressed and very angry and killed her fiancee because her baby died. Then she went in hiding for years and finally found a coven that would take her in and then she met you. And now that you are with a human, she is angry and jealous,"

"But she liked him at first," I say

"She was hiding her growing anger. Then she couldn't take it. She noticed how different Peeta was and knew he had some type of powers she wanted you to investigate and breakup with him but when she found out that ya'll were still together, she freaked out,"

I am shocked. What kind of crap is this? I really did not expect this. I knew that Marrisa was older and stuff but I never thought about looking into her past. Rue has a remarkable talent of finding things out. I'm so clueless. I'm angry that Marrisa is trying to ruin my relationship with Peeta and I'm furious that she wants to get me out of an relationship with Peeta, a human.

I could strangle her but I don't like killing people even if I didn't have control of it before.

Oh Marrisa, Me and you are going to have a talk.

**Heyyy guys! Ok I have some news. So April is my birthday month so I'm going to be doing a lot of things this month. For April 8th through the 11th I'm going to Disney World for my early birthday present. Then on the 19th I have a play for school that night. And on the 25th I celebrate my birthday! So this is a busy month for me because I have to do makeup things after my trip and I have also have choir and piano concerts! SO updates may not be regular.**

**So sorry about some of the ****language. So the research is starting and they are going to attempt to find out about Peeta. What did you think about Marrisa? What about the story about Marrisa that Rue told. And what do you think Rue's power is? I never really revealed it I think? But anyway you can Pm me if you want or you could just review. I love reading long review because it shows me that ya'll are really interested in the story! So see ya'll later then! :D**

**P.S. I told ya'll I would make this chapter 2,000 words!**


	7. I'm a Prude

Chapter 7- _I'm a Prude_

As soon as we get out of school that day, I run to Marrisa's house. I'm going to show her what happens when you get in MY personal crap and try to ruin my relationship. I've been livid all day. Peeta has noticed and has been trying to calm me down all day. I just ignored his attempts and focused on what I was going to say to Marrisa.

So here I am knocking on Marrissa's door. I wait a good 5 seconds before someone answers the door. A guy with grey eyes and black hair steps looks at me.

"Umm who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Gale,"

I sigh. "Whatever is Marrissa here?" I ask impatiently

"No, she's out of town,"

Of course she's out of town. She's such a coward.

"Are you the girl with a human boyfriend?" He questions me

"I barely know you and that none of your business," I growl

"I don't know what you would see in a human. A vampire like me is all you need," He flirts

"Ok first of all, you look like hell. Second I would never date you and third you look like hell. Plus you need to work on flirting, it doesn't suit you," I tell him before walking away.

Geez, guys these days.

* * *

"Where have you been Katniss?" Haymitch questions me

"Handling some business," I tell him dropping my things onto the kitchen floor.

"Well just to tell you, Peeta is worried about you,"

"Of course he is," I sigh

I walk up the stairs to my room and see Peeta leaning against my balcony, looking outside. I smile a little then I walk slowly to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hi," I greet him.

My door closes quickly. I can say I'm used to the things the Peeta can do. I can't count how many times my freaking door closed by itself.

"Where have you been?" He asks, not turning around

"Handling things," I simply say

He turns around and kisses me for a second before pulling away. "Did you go talk to Marrisa?" He asks.

"I didn't have the chance to. She's out of town," I groan

"Don't talk to her. She'll just make you even more mad,"

"Yea but I have to say something. Its going to bother me for a while," I sigh moving away from him. He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about it Katniss. Just think happy thoughts for now," He whispers to me. This sends chills down me, so I kiss him with all the passion I have. He pushes me to the wall and I wrap my legs around him.

In the middle of our makeout frenzy, someone knocks on the door. I groan and kiss Peeta once more and he lets go of my legs, setting me on the ground. I open my door and see Clove.

"Yes Clove?" I ask

"I think I know what Peeta is," She smiles

"That quick?!"

"I have my ways and Rue helped me," Clove says holding a book and sitting on m bed.

"Alright listen up because I will only explain this once. Ask questions when I'm done. Ok so Peeta is related to a 10th century Protector. A Protector can naturally protect things, hence the name Protector. Anyway that Protector married a Centar, who has powers that can control objects, and those powers can react to an emotion the you feel. Along with those powers you are sent your real natural power when you are 18. So anyway when the Protector and the Centar married each other the created offspring's. Their children never got their parents powers but they knew that one day when a male was born into the family and he had an Arik sister that he would receive his ancestors powers. Now the thing is we won't know Peeta's true powers until his 18th birthday but we do know that he is part Protector and part Centar," Clove explains

"So all we do now is wait," I question

"I am afraid thats all we can do for now but Peeta's birthday is near. We have about 8 days until his birthday,"

"April 20th," I whisper

"So we have a week and a day," Clove says

"Thanks Clove," Peeta says

"Sure thing, bro-in-law," She smirks and walks out.

* * *

I knock on her door.

"Come in," I hear Prim say

I open her door and close it behind me. I never had the chance to talk to Prim about normal things. So I decided to talk to her when Peeta was asleep.

"Hi, Prim," I greet her sitting down on a chair.

"You know it gets lonely not having kids to talk to but I guess its better than dying," She says randomly

"I guess I know how you feel. I had no one to talk to when I was a human because I believed in a cause that no one else believed in," I sigh

"Yea, Have you ever thought about having children?" Prim asks

"Umm, its not likely-"

"Just answer the question,"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean I like kids but I don't think I'm capable of taking care off one," I admit

"Nonsense," Prim sighs

"I really believe that,"

"Well soon you won't," She mumbles

I ignore what she says. "So you seem very wise for your age," I tell her

"Well of course I am, I remember everything I've seen or heard. Oh by the way I would just like to say keep it down in you and Peeta's room. You guys are either loud or I have really big ears," She smirks

I feel myself blush. "Umm thats something we can talk about later," I say awkwardly

"Oh Katniss don't be such a prude, you had sex with my big brother. Do you honestly think I care? I just can't stand ya'll being loud," She sighs

"I'm not really comfortable talking about this," I start to get up

"Come on Katniss! We're both girls!" She laughs

"Uh, see you later Prim," I say walking out of her room fast

I know my face is as red as a tomato right now. I really am such a prude.

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just to let you know I had a great time at Disney World but I hated the plane rides. Anyway if you read my other story called My Life expect and update later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry that this chapter is short! I wanted to write something fpr ya'll to make up for the days I will be busy. So what do you guys expect when Marissa comes back? What do you think that Gale will be like in this story? Are you excited for Peeta to find out his power? What do you think he'll be? Review for me please! I love Reviews! Anyway see you guys later!**


	8. Where Did Peeta Go?

_Chapter 8- Where Did Peeta Go?_

The days have flown by. One more day until Peeta's birthday. I can tell that he's nervous. So am I. Well not really nervous. I might have a hint of excitness in me too.

Why?

Because Peeta is receiving a power! I remember the day when I started reading peoples mind. Thank God I can chose to read peoples mind now instead of hearing their thoughts all over the place, I mean a lot of people think strange dirty things.

But there is always a chance that he can get a power he can't control. Something that can produce evilness but Clove says this is very unlikely. I still worry about it.

As I sit in the cafeteria by myself waiting for Rue and Peeta to get out of class for lunch, I start thinking about Peeta. That boy is always on my mind. I love and hate that. He seems to always sneak up in mind.

I sense Peeta approaching. I don't bother turning around. He knows that I sense him coming. He kisses me on the cheek and sits next to me. Rue soon comes and sits in front of us.

"You see those girls over there," Rue nods her head in a direction. I recognize those girls from my many different classes with them.

"Yea what about them?" I ask. Rue twirls a strand of her hair in her finger and sighs. "Those girls right there are your worst enemies You'll see in a few minutes," She tells me.

I scowl but relax a bit. Peeta eats some of his lunch but pushes his tray away, saying its really bad. I laugh at him. "Why don't you just bring your own lunch?" I smirk.

"Because I live with vampires who get ready quickly. Do you think I have time to keep up with ya'll and fix my lunch at the same time?" He teases

I smile. "Don't worry, we'll go a lot slower for you," I give him a short kiss.

"Eww guys, you two are gross," Rue complains. She shakes her head, then she leans back in her chair and puts her feet on the table.

"Says the girl who has bad table manners," Peeta groans.

I laugh at them and drink some of Peeta's water. Then a girl from the table, that Rue pointed out, gets up and walks over towards us. She pulls up a chair and sits next to Rue. This causes Rue to sigh. Darn Rue for knowing things.

"Hi everyone! I'm Glimmer," The girl smiles

"Umm not to be rude but why are you here?" I ask her

"I just wanted to ask some questions," She shrugs

"Well ask away," I shrug.

"Ok. So are you and Peeta dating?" She whispers

"Yes," I growl

"I thought so. My friend has a mega crush on him," She tells me

"And why would you think I would care?" I ask

"Because my friend likes to get who she wants. My group up friends are about to become your worst enemies. Not me though, I don't like following the leader. I just came here to warn you about her. She thinks I'm over here to help her out," She scoffs

"Well tell your friend to get a life. She needs to get her own boyfriend instead of chasing other people's,"

"Katniss," Peeta scolds.

I glare at him. "I don't care what your friend does, but if she messes with my boyfriend, I might just have to rip her head off," I shrug

"Umm ok? Well nice talking to you," She gets up with a weirded look on her face,

"Katniss you freaked out poor Glimmer!" Rue laughs

"Well Sorry! I don't like many people and I don't like people coming up and randomly start talking to me," I groan

"Well I did that when I met you," Peeta smiles

"Your one of the lucky ones,"

* * *

"Katniss," I hear Peeta whisper. He pokes me which causes me to groan.

"Go to sleep Peeta," I mumble hiding my face into his chest.

"Katniss its almost time,"

"Yea ok. You'll be fine. Now let me sleep,""Why do you act so difficult?"

"Why do you bother asking?" I shoot back

"Because I like asking questions,"

I sit up and groan. "You are so annoying," I scowl

"Your the one that loves me,"

"Shut up before I bite you," I threaten him

"Now I wouldn't mind that." He smirks

I slap his arm. I get out of the bed and walk to my closet. I get dressed quickly and so does Peeta. He wants to figure out what he is and so do I. But why does it have to be in the middle of the night?

I hear Haymitch come up the stairs. Peeta opens the door, with his power, and Haymitch steps in.

" Hey kiddos,"

"Never call me that again." I warn him

"Noted," He looks at Peeta. "Goodluck kid, your going to need it." Haymitch tells him

Peeta nods. I rub his back. He feels tense. Well I guess its because things might get a little tense soon.

Hopefully not.

* * *

Once the hour hits, I look at Peeta. Nothing happens for a second but then he gets this pained look in his eyes. It disappears shortly afterwards.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He glances at me.

"Yes," He answers. I reach out to rub his back but something shocks me. I immediately pull my hand back.

"Damn." I wince.

"Sorry," He looks at me. "I didn't mean too."

"Its fine just focus." I tell him.

Its about 10 minutes before something happens.

Peeta disappears.

**Ok guys let me start off with a huge apology for not updating quick. I feel so bad but I have a couple of reasons. First my nana fell down our steps and had to go to the hospital. We've been going to visit her and she's fine now. Second I had my birthday on April 25th so I had a busy week with having parties and sleepovers. And now I have final exams. I'm studying this week and taking them next week and I'm pretty sure I will pass them. **

**I still have a little problem but it shouldn't really affect my updating. I have basketball tryouts on May 29th and if I make the team I would have to condition every day for the summer except for weekends. Conditioning is like training for the season and getting in shape. But I should get back to my regular update schedule after exams. **

**Thanks guys for understanding.**

**Anyway sorry if the chapter was rushed I kinda wanted to get an update out so you guys didn't think I abandoned ya'll. I would never do that! Please leave some review if you want to. Thanks again guys! **


	9. WTF

_Chapter 8- WTF_

Im freaking the hell out. Everything was fine until Peeta somehow disappeared! I hope he's alright. I need to tell Haymitch about this. Maybe this is just a process for Peeta to get his powers? Hopefully it is. But why in Gods name would he just disappear?

After being in shock for a long time, I manage to get myself up. I slowly start walking out of my room. I feel sick to my stomach. I've never felt so... Broken? I can't handle the fact that Peeta could be dead and I'll never see him again. But that's not possible! Peeta is alive, he's just gone for a while...

I walk into Haymitch and Effie's room, not caring if they are sleeping. I'm only worried about one person right now.

"Haymitch!" I yell. He immediately sits up. Effie doesn't even move. Well she is a dead sleeper most of the time...

"What is it?" He asks

"Peeta is gone!"

"What do you mean Peeta is gone?" He says confused.

"I'm saying that he was there one moment and he just disappeared the next!"

He sighs and stands up. He walks to me and outs his hands on my shoulder. "Listen, Katniss, he is going to be fine. It's probably just something that comes along with his powers. So just go lay back down, and try to sleep."

"YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS MISSING?!" I scream probably waking everyone except for Effie.

"Calm down Katniss,"

"I don't want to calm down! I want my damn boyfriend!"

I feel a pair of arms grab me. Its Marvel.

"Come on lil sis. Lets get you to bed." He says trying to pull me away from Haymitch.

"Let go of me!" I fight Marvel but its no use. I'm too tired to fight. All I want is Peeta right now but Peeta is gone.

* * *

"Haymitch told me what happened yesterday," Rue tells me as we walk into school.

"He made me go to school. All I want to do is find Peeta." I sigh

"He's gonna come back, just calm down girl," Rue tells me

"Whatever," I sigh. "I got to get to class anyway." I walk away from her.

English class was different that day. I swear if I could cry I would be crying up a river right now but I can't. The perks of being a vampire. I could see Glimmer's friends staring at me during class all day. Its getting damn annoying. I clearly don't give a damn if they like my boyfriend but I don't appericate being stared at for no reason.

When the bell rings for lunch, I swing my bookbag over my shoulders and walk to the cafeteria. Rue's at our table waiting for me already. I slide into my seat and pull out some homework to get started on.

"You seem like your having a great day today," Rue smirks

"Yea I've had the best day." I say sarcastically

"Well its about to get worse," She groans.

"Rue you need to stop with this foreshadowing ok? We are not in a book." I remind her

"It would be funny if we were," She smiles

"Shut up."

"And thats their cue," She points to the same group of girls that Glimmer came from.

A girl with long dirty blonde hair gets up from the table and makes her way over to my table. She stops and hovers for a second. She has a confused look on her face.

"Um have you seen Peeta Mellark? I have to ask him something?"

"He's sick. What do you want?" I lie.

"I just wanted to ask him out," She smirks

"Well your talking to his girlfriend right now, so I'm pretty sure his answer would be no," I stare at her before returning to my homework

She laughs. "Oh please, when he notices my charm, he'll come crawling to me. They all do." She smiles

I just want to rip that smile right off her face.

"So thats why the whole school knows your the 11th grade slut?" I throw my words right at her.

She looks shocked at what I said at first but it goes away as quickly as it came. "Listen here, your nothing but a loser. No one likes you except for your little friend over there and even she is more popular than you. I suggest you back off because I'm coming to receive whats mine,"

I yawn right her her face. I'm not worried about her threats and insults at all. They are pointless. "Get a life. Go get your own boyfriend instead of chasing others. Now can you go away? You bore me." I say in my sweetest voice possible

She glares at me before storming back to her table. I don't even know her name. Oh well.

"Damn Kat," Is all Rue says.

* * *

I go home early that day. I'm still miserable because Peeta isn't here. Life sucks at this moment. I step inside of the house and throw my books down on the kitchen table. I don't bother saying hello to anyone. I just want to be alone until Peeta gets back.

When I enter my room, I jump on my bed but don't land on the mattress. I land on something muscular and I can hear a heartbeat. Could it be? I slowly open my eyes and see him. Freaking Peeta.

"Miss me sweetheart?" He says

Oh I freaking missed you alright. I immediately jump on him again and give him long kisses.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shout

"I just learned about my powers." He shrugged

"And what is it?"

"Time travel."

**OMG guys the most awkwardest thing happened like a few minutes ago. So my mom was like "Can I borrow your computer for a second?" And I was like sure even though I was studying and writing at the same time. So she starts typing in the web address and my computer immediately pulls up and my mom goes "What the hell is Fanfiction. net?" and I was like umm its just a website where you do stuff. And she looked at me and was like here's your computer back. That was a awkward situation because my mom doesn't know I write stories about The Hunger Games. **

**Speaking of The Hungers Games, guess what my summer reading is? I get to read Catching Fire! I mean I read it all the time but now I have an excuse to read it again! I'm excited! **

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter make sure to Review! Love you guys!**


	10. Important Author's note

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating recently. I'm taking a short break from writing my stories right now for a few reasons, which I will tell you right now.**

**1st) I started this Math camp-That my mom made me attend- and its on a college campus so they treat us like college students. Basically I go there and learn math all day for 8 hours from 8:30-4:30. It sucks because when I get home I have to do math homework and I get tired after doing that so I just go to bed. So I have two more weeks of this camp then I'm finished.**

**2nd) I'm going to start training for basketball in July. I don't think it will affect me with writing my stories because usually my training sessions are in the afternoon from about 3-4. So that shouldn't really affect my writings.**

**3rd) I'm thinking about ending one of my stories soon, I haven't decided which one yet. I want to write another story and I don't want to be stressed for writing like 4 stories. My first story Give Me Hope just kinda died off for me because first I was going to continue it but then I lost one of the chapters that I was writing and I felt that it was getting boring. There was really no point in continuing it, in my opinion. I was thinking of letting someone else write it but I kinda never got the chance to do all of that. So I still don't know which story I want to end right now, so I was thinking of leaving that up to ya'll because I know the majority of you read all three of my active stories.**

**4th) And the last thing I want to talk about is my new story. I'm still working on the story line and stuff. Basically I'm doing a story based off this Tv show, The Real World. Of course it's a Katniss/Peeta story. So its going to be written in Katniss's POV, I might write Peeta's POV. So if you watch reality tv shows you know that they have confessionals, where the people talk about things or whatever, I'm going to try to do that on the story too. So this story will come out soon, like in a few months. I would expect it to come in late October. I might release it sooner then that.**

**And I just want to thank all of ya'll for reading my stories. I really appreciate it guys! I love each and everyone of you! Everytime I get a review I smile and get excited because I love hearing from ya'll. By the way, if you want to PM you can. I like talking to people so yeah. See you guys later!**


	11. Into the Past

Chapter 10- Into the Past

"Time traveling?" I ask

"Yea. It's strange but I kinda like it," Peeta says

"So what did you go see? I mean you disappeared for about a day." I remind him

"I went back to the day that Prim was born." He says quickly.

It's quiet between us for awhile before I reach over to hug him. I missed him so much. It was driving me nuts not knowing what happened to him.

"Dont disappear on me like that again!" I tell him, pulling away.

Peeta nods. "I'm not going to visit the future." He claims

"Why not?" I asks

"I want to be surprised. I don't want to know what's gonna happen." He replies

I nod my head. Maybe I could show Peeta somethings from my past. To show him how life was like for me back during slavery. I know he probably wants to see that anything, the nerd that he is.

"Do you wanna see me when I was a kid?" I ask

"I kinda do but I was afraid to ask."

"Why? I'm not ashamed of my past, I'm just ashamed of the people in it," I sigh. "It was hard times back then but I handled it. I want to show you it."

"Now?" He asks

"Now." I reply

He smiles. And with that, we were gone.

_April 24th 1864_

"Well here we are," I say looking around. "Can they see us?" I ask Peeta

"No. We can't change the future in anyway so no one can see us." He tells me. "So what are we looking at exactly?"

"Well, it's my birthday today. Well atleast here I'm 14 on this day. It was one of the worst birthdays of my life."

"How?" He asks

"You'll find out." I tell him

I start walking down this alley. Peeta tries to keep up with me, so I slow down a little. We continue walking down streets and finally see this Plantation.

"So good to be Home," I say sarcastically.

"This was your home?" Peets asks.

"Yep. Come on before you miss this." I tell him walking up the path way. We pass by the slaves working in the fields. I close my eyes trying to remember that slaverly is over now. We reach the front door and I slowly open it and walk in.

I see myself running up the stairs in this dress.

"Katniss!" I turn my head but suddently remember that she isn't calling ME. She's calling the past Katniss. I sigh.

"Yes, Mom?!" She screams back

"Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Whatever," She mumbles to herself, continuing going up the stairs.

"Come on Peeta," I tell him following myself. This is so weird, I think to myself.

She walks into her room and before she can close the door, Me and Peeta get into the room. The bedroom is the same as usual, overdecorated. I hated that bedroom.

She opens her closet door and pulls out a girl. the younger version of Rue.

"Is that Rue?" Peeta asks

"Yes."

"Rue! You wanted to tell me something?" She whispers

"Yea. It's bad," Rue responds

"Well, what happened?"

"My mom told me that-that she thinks they are selling me." Rue says. Her eyes widen.

"What?! Thats not right!" She almosts shouts. "Rue, this can't happen!"

"Well, what can I do about it? I'm scared Katniss. They are going to separate me from you and my mom and I don't know if I can handle that." Rue whimpers

"Ok, I'm going to try to help you out. It may not work but I'm going to try, ok?"

"Alright, I have to get back to work," Rue says starting to climb out the window. "Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Katniss!" Rue says jumping out the window.

Little Katniss sighs and closes her window.

"I have to get ready for this stupid dinner," She mumbles to herself

"Dinner? It looks like its noon." Peeta says

"Back then for birthday celebrations at midday we called it dinner and when its night we called it Tea. That was only for birthday parties thankfully. I hated them." I tell him. "Come on lets go downstairs, some more fun is about to happen." I say sarcastically.

~To Be Continued~

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever! I decided I needed to update at least one story today because I feel like its been so long since I updated. **

**So I decided to just leave ya'll kinda in a cliff hanger in this chapter. I am still in the process of figuring out what the next chapter is going to be like but I have an idea on how to make it great. :)**

**Make sure to review so I can know that ya'll still enjoy the story very much.**

**Oh and also on my last authors note I said that I need to pick a story to end soon so I need help for which one needs to end. Look for more information in the last chapter. Ok? Thanks! **

**Also on Saturday, George Zimmerman was found not guilty for killing Trayvon Martin. I was upset because he did kill the boy and should've gotten manslaughter penalty but the jury has spoken. Can't change the verdict. I don't know what ya'll's opinion on the trail was but if you want to talk about it feel free to PM me. **

**If you haven't heard, One of my favorite actors died on Saturday in Canada. His name was Cory Montieth. I would like ya'll to say a prayer for him and his family and his fiance, Lea Michele. They are going through a hard time right now and he is going to be missed very much. Again if you want to talk about this with me feel free to PM me. **

**Thanks Guys, I love you all so much! See ya'll later! :) **


	12. Authors Note!

Hi guys! Sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanna make a few announcements.

First, I've been on Fanfiction for a year! I can't believe I've been writing stories for ya'll for a year. I'm so happy. I just want to thank each and everyone of you. Without ya'll I wouldn't write my Hunger Games stories! :) I love you all so much and I really thank ya'll for being there, reading my stories! I really appreciate ya'll!

Next, I have a poll up right now. I need ya'll to vote on it ASAP because I'm only leaving it up for a few weeks. The poll is just picking one which on of my active stories should end. I dot want to end any of them but I have a story I really want to write but I don't think I can handle writing 4 stories :(

. I have one vote right now and I need y'all to vote quickly, so I can plan ahead on how I will end that story. The poll should be displayed in my bio, so just go check it out real quick and vote. :)

Next, I should be updating one of my stories this week, and I think it will be Secret in the Shadows. I really need to update My Life Because I have completely forgotten what I was going to write for it but I remember and I'm just going to say that it's their wedding! :) you should see that chapter coming up in a week or two.

Thanks guys! I shall see y'all soon!


	13. Into the Past part 2

_Chapter 11- Into the Past part 2_

I follow myself, as crazy as that sounds, downstairs to the dining room. She sits down glaring at her mother and father.

"Katniss, it's not nice to stare. And close your mouth, you'll catch flies." My mother tells me

All the food is on the middle of the table and everyone has to pass it back and forth to each other. I sigh remembering what it was like when I was younger going through all of this. It was my own personal hell.

"Mom, Dad. I have to ask you something," She says

"What is it Katniss?"

"Is it true that your selling that little girl, Rue?" She gets straight to the point

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Because I think that its evil to sell a child in the first place! You are taking her away from her family. What is wrong with you two?"

"They aren't even human Katniss, I don't know why you even care about those people. They aren't special and they will never be," My mother snarls

"Oh be quiet mother! You sound ridiculous right now. Everyone is human, you just follow behind everyone so you can be like everybody else. Well mother I'm sorry to say that I'm ashamed of you and what you believe in. I can't believe you are willing to sell a girl, and let her be away from her family. You sicken me."

"You will not speak to your mother in that manner, girl!" Dad yells

"Oh you be quiet also father! You follow behind everyone too. You hang out with your 'friends' and drink beer and curse the slaves. I can't stand either of you," She huffs and moves away from the table.

"Katniss get back here!" My mother yells

"No just leave me alone. I'm tired of this damn house and this lifestyle," She walks up the stairs and slams the door.

"Come on Peeta," I say tugging on his shoulders. Instead of leading him back to my old room, I lead him outside.

"Why are we going outside?" Peeta asks

"So you can see why I hated this day so much,"

We sit down right on the field and see this carriage pull up. A man walks out and knocks on the front door. In the corner of my eye, I see myself climbing out of the window.

I sigh. It's not fun watching this part.

My mother answers the door and smiles. She points in a direction towards the slaves. The man nods his head and starts walking towards the slaves,searching for someone. My mother follows behind him. Finally they find who they are looking for. Rue.

The man grabs her by the arm and Rue's mother starts crying. Rue is really calm right now but I see a tear roll down her face. He's leading her back to the carriage. Then, myself, runs up to the man and starts kicking him and fighting him. My mother looks horrified but the man just throws Rue to the side and slaps me. Hard.

I remember that feeling, it still lingers on my face after so many years. I turn around for the rest of the scene because I hate looking at this.

"Lets leave now, I can't watch anymore," I tell Peeta

And with that we leave to go back home.

**Hey guys! I finally have a chapter for you guys instead of an update :P. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was kinda hard for me to write it because of the whole slavery stuff and that was what half of my ancestors went through. I say half of my ancestors because I'm mixed and I have white people in my family since like the mid 1800s. I looked it up and stuff lol. I'm part French too. But anyway I really hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Also an update on the poll, I know no one can see the results yet but make sure you vote before I end it. I'm closing the poll on August 18. And just to give you a hint on what it looks like, this story looks like it's gonna stay! Alright guys see ya'll later! :)**


End file.
